A plurality of gaming machines can be arranged such that games played thereon contribute to a progressive jackpot award. This can increase the total award that a player may receive in the event of a win on a gaming machine that is participating in a progressive jackpot compared to a gaming machine that is not participating in a progressive jackpot.
Due to the possibility of obtaining a larger than normal award, progressive jackpots can add to the excitement of playing gaming machines with this feature. As such, it is desirable to provide further features and/or incentives to players who participate in games associated with progressive jackpot awards.